<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cztery – znaczy śmierć by Marionetka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594290">Cztery – znaczy śmierć</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka'>Marionetka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opowieści z Ba Sing Se [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektórzy mają przywilej odejść od razu. Inni obumierają kawałek po kawałku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opowieści z Ba Sing Se [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/374021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cztery – znaczy śmierć</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Czas: 15-17 lat przed rozmrożeniem Aanga</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>壹</strong> <strong> (jeden)</strong></p>
<p>Nawet na łożu śmierci matka śpiewała im co wieczór.</p>
<p>Zamiast kołysanek Jae i Ok słuchali wojskowych przyśpiewek i pieśni o pradawnych bohaterach. Zanim ojca zabrała Wielka Wojna, przygrywał jej do wtóru na flecie. Potem, kiedy zostali tylko we troje, śpiewała bez akompaniamentu, a jej wysoki, melodyjny głos ulatywał aż pod samo sklepienie dachu.</p>
<p>Teraz matki też już nie ma, a nad głową Ok zamiast drewnianych przęseł wisi niski ceglany sufit. Ciasna suterena cuchnie ziemią i starymi kartoflami, a głos Jae, przypominający bardziej zawodzenie niż śpiew, na szczęście nie ma zbyt dużej przestrzeni, po której mógłby się rozchodzić.</p>
<p> Ok siedzi na wąskim sienniku, plecami oparta o lodowatą ścianę i stara się nie patrzeć na łuszczącą się, czerwoną od ługu skórę swoich dłoni. Zamiast tego wciąga nosem porządny haust powietrza i stara się wyczuć zapach lawendy i czystości, którym z takim zapałem usiłowała przykryć piwniczną stęchliznę. Nie udaje jej się.</p>
<p>Jae wciąż śpiewa, nieudolnie usiłując wypełnić puste miejsce w kształcie matki, które śmierć wycięła w ich sercach; po policzkach strumieniem ciekną mu łzy.</p>
<p> – Przestań – prosi w końcu Ok, przerywając mu w połowie wersu. Brat milknie i przytakuje niepewnie. – Jesteśmy już za starzy na kołysanki.</p>
<p> – Jesteśmy – potwierdza Jae. – Jesteśmy dorośli.</p>
<p>To oczywiście nieprawda – Jae ma siedemnaście lat, a ona czternaście – ale nie mają już czasu na powolne dojrzewanie do nowych ról. Potrzebują jedzenia, pieniędzy na czynsz, leków dla Jae. Pracy.</p>
<p>Ok nerwowo owija swój piękny, długi warkocz wokół lewego nadgarstka. Mama zawsze tak bardzo dbała, żeby jej włosy były porządnie zaplecione i zadbane. Mawiała, że są wizytówką każdej kobiety. Teraz stanowią tylko kolejny problem, bo przecież… przecież do czego może zostać zatrudniona młoda panienka z zadbanymi włosami? Do sprzątania, do bawienia dzieci… Do niczego, w czym Ok widziałaby siebie. Zwłaszcza tę siebie, która musi utrzymać też chorowitego brata. Zresztą, ona doskonale wie, kim chce być. Wprawdzie jej plany najpierw należały do Jae, ale już dawno doszli do wniosku, że to ona będzie realizować marzenia za nich oboje.</p>
<p>Decyzja zapada w ułamku sekundy.</p>
<p> – Jae?</p>
<p> – Co tam?</p>
<p> – Podaj mi nóż.</p>
<p>Dziewczęcy warkocz z głuchym pacnięciem opada na kamienną podłogę. Włosy Ok kończą się teraz tuż za szyją, a ich ostre końcówki nieprzyjemnie drapią w plecy.</p>
<p> – Jutro idę szukać pracy – oświadcza dziewczyna, kładąc się na wąskim sienniku. Od ściany, bo Jae nie może spać przy jej lodowatej, podchodzącej wilgocią powierzchni. – Będziesz mi musiał pożyczyć spodnie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>貳</strong> <strong> (dwa)</strong></p>
<p>Kiedy chłopak przyszedł prosić o pracę, Ling Mei nie myślała, że zostanie na dłużej. Wystarczył jej rzut oka na drobne, jasne dłonie i delikatną, po dziecięcemu pucołowatą twarz, żeby zobaczyć, z czym ma do czynienia. Ale jej mąż zdawał się nie dostrzegać, że dzieciak w życiu nie skalał się żadną pracą, a jego szczupłe dłonie są zbyt słabe, by przez długie godziny wyrabiać kolejne porcje chlebowego ciasta. Przyjął go, stary satrapa.</p>
<p>Nawet po kilku tygodniach Ling Mei wciąż czuwa. Obserwuje chłopaka, a szczególnie jego dłonie, które zdążyły w międzyczasie przejść niebywałą metamorfozę. Zaczerwienione i pokryte odciskami palce co rusz nikną w jednolitej chlebowej masie. Mięśnie przedramion pracują intensywnie, napinając skórę na chudych raminach. Dzieciak jest tak skoncentrowany na swoim zajęciu, że świat zdaje się dla niego nie istnieć. Spomiędzy jego bladych warg wystaje koniuszek języka.</p>
<p> – Widzisz – mamrocze jej mąż, stając tuż za nią. – Mówiłem ci, że Ok sobie poradzi.</p>
<p>Ling Mei zręcznie ukrywa swoje zaskoczenie jego obecnością. Maskuje odruchowe wzdrygnięcie obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion. Prycha, żeby zagłuszyć przyspieszone bicie serca.</p>
<p> – Na razie sobie radzi – odpowiada, nie spuszczając chłopaka z oczu. – Ale w końcu mu się znudzi taka harówka po nocy. Te wszystkie zubożałe paniątka prędzej czy później uciekają szukać szczęścia gdzie indziej.</p>
<p>Chłopak nagle prostuje się jak struna, jego dłonie zamierają, wciąż zanurzone w miękkim cieście. Usłyszał mnie, myśli Ling Mei. Usłyszał i się obrazi, i <em>wreszcie odejdzie</em>. Moment jednak szybko mija, a Ok znów wraca do pracy.</p>
<p>Przez kolejne półtora roku żona piekarza nie ma się do czego przyczepić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>參</strong> <strong> (trzy)</strong></p>
<p>Ok wychodzi z domu do pracy dobrze po północy, gdy Jae już dawno śpi. Kiedy on się budzi, siostra leży jak kłoda na swoim posłaniu – jeden siennik szybko okazał się niepraktycznym rozwiązaniem – a na stole stoi przygotowane dla niego śniadanie. Wszystko jest obrane i pokrojone. Ok już dawno zabroniła mu używać noży.</p>
<p>Ma dziewiętnaście lat, jest mężczyzną. A mimo to jego własna siostra traktuje go jak dziecko.</p>
<p>Zaczyna jeść, podnosząc do ust idealnie równe, prostopadłościenne kawałki warzyw i smażonego mięsa. Wszystko jest zimne, pokryte cienką warstewką tłuszczu. Jae z żalem stwierdza, że na ciepło jego śniadanie smakowałoby znacznie lepiej. I pewnie jeszcze, gdyby to matka je przygotowała, a nie Ok.</p>
<p>Natychmiast zaczyna żałować, że w ogóle coś takiego przyszło mu do głowy.</p>
<p>Mimo woli podnosi wzrok na siostrę. Dziewczyna śpi zupełnie bez ruchu i gdyby nie delikatne ruchy jej klatki piersiowej, wyglądałaby jak trup. Ten bezruch niepokoi Jae, przypomina moment, w którym matka wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Ok ma jej kwadratowy podbródek i wąskie wargi, jej nieco za duży nos. Kiedy nie widać oczu, intensywnie zielonych, odziedziczonych po ojcu, na którego powrót już dawno przestali mieć nadzieję, dziewczyna wygląda zupełnie jak matka. Jak jej świeże, dopiero co obmyte zwłoki.</p>
<p>Tylko ręce są inne. Poczerwieniałe i suche od ługu i alkoholu, którymi regularnie szorują wszystko w ich skromnym mieszkaniu. Z kawałkami surowego ciasta pod poszarpanymi brzegami krótkich paznokci. Pokryte zgrubieniami i odciskami – od pracy i od magii ziemi.</p>
<p>Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy jego młodsza siostra stała się matką, pielęgniarką, gosposią i chlebodawcą? Jak mógł na to pozwolić i dlaczego tego nie powstrzymał? Jae zna odpowiedź. Wstydzi się jej i próbuje zbytnio o niej nie myśleć, ale problemy nie znikają tylko dlatego, że się je ignoruje.</p>
<p> – Jestem okropnym bratem – mówi, żeby zapełnić czymś ciszę. Zagłuszyć tę samą myśl, którą wypowiedział, a która zwielokrotniona po stokroć kołacze mu się po głowie jak wygłodniały potwór. – Okropnym.</p>
<p> – Zamknij się – odpowiada mu Ok sennym głosem i obraca się twarzą do ściany. – Chcę spać.</p>
<p>Jae posłusznie milknie. Tylko tyle może dla niej zrobić.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>肆</strong> <strong> (cztery)</strong></p>
<p> – Myślisz, że się nada?</p>
<p>Guotin patrzy w dół, na podwórze otoczone kamienicą w kształcie podkowy. Ze swojej kryjówki na dachu on i Shu widzą wszystko jak na dłoni. Dzieciak kilka kondygnacji pod nimi porusza się topornie i bez finezji, ale pewnie jak zawodowy żołnierz. Ziemia nie drży w posadach w odpowiedzi na jego mało wyrafinowane gesty, ale zdaje się dyskretnie i bez zbędnego hałasu ulegać woli tkającego ją maga.</p>
<p>Dyskrecja i cisza. Guotinowi nawet podoba się taki styl. Bez specjalnego wysiłku agent jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie co najmniej kilka akcji, w których obie te cechy mogłyby oszczędzić jemu i jego partnerowi wielu problemów. I to tylko w ostatnim miesiącu.</p>
<p> – Może być – odpowiada beznamiętnie. Niech Shu nie myśli sobie, że znalazł nie wiadomo jaką perłę.</p>
<p>Pod nimi fragment klepiska formuje się w imponującą kulę i z impetem uderza w stojące na środku podwórza drzewo owocowe. Pień drga przez dłuższą chwilę, a z gałęzi sypie się deszcz dojrzałych śliwek. Dzieciak wydaje z siebie krótki, urywany śmiech i podbiega, żeby je zebrać.</p>
<p> – Czyli rekrutujemy ją? – dopytuje się Shu.</p>
<p> – Ją?</p>
<p>Agent uśmiecha się szeroko, błyskając imponującym garniturem śnieżnobiałych sztucznych zębów, które niedawno sobie utkał. Jakim cudem jest w stanie chodzić z czymś takim w ustach, Guotin woli się nie zastanawiać.</p>
<p> – To dziewczyna – wyjaśnia z rozbawieniem w głosie. – Myśli, że jak sobie porządnie owinie cycki i założy portki, to nikt nie zauważy. I pewnie ma rację, bo większość ludzi to debile. Ale nie ja… Od razu zauważyłem, że coś się nie zgadza!</p>
<p>Guotin przez dłuższą chwilę milczy. Kiedy Shu twierdzi, że zorientował się „od razu”, to zwykle naprawdę ma na myśli „po kilku miesiącach i porządnym grzebaniu w cudzych śmieciach”, więc woli nie zachęcać go do kontynuowania wywodu. Niektórych rzeczy lepiej po prostu nie wiedzieć.</p>
<p> – Po co to robi? – pyta w końcu.</p>
<p>Shu odpowiada mu wzruszeniem ramion.</p>
<p> – A bo ja wiem? Pewnie dla pieniędzy. Młodzi chłopcy z reguły mogą upolować lepiej płatne zajęcia niż młode dziewczęta. Poza jednym niechlubnym wyjątkiem, oczywiście.</p>
<p>Guotin i tę uwagę postanawia przemilczeć.</p>
<p> – Rekrutujemy – oznajmia w końcu. – Ale jako chłopca.</p>
<p> – Niby po co? – niepokoi się Shu. – Chcesz, żeby się do końca życia męczyła? Przecież nie mamy zasad, które zabraniają kobietom wstępować w szeregi Dai Li.</p>
<p>Guotin uśmiecha się nieznacznie.</p>
<p> – Może i nie mamy – odpowiada spokojnie. – Ale ciekaw jestem, ile czasu zajmie naszym chłopcom poznanie prawdy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tak, jestem okropna. Właśnie sprawiłam, że cały angst Ok pod hasłem "udaję faceta, bo inaczej wyleją mnie z roboty albo i gorzej" jest zupełnie bez sensu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>